The cure
by JayWasHere
Summary: Finn and jake embark on a journey with marceline to get the vampire king's soul to cure vampirism.  spoiler: finn dies


This story is credited to FallenJrBlue on Deviantart, Its based off of one of his comics.

So, yes, technically I do not own this story. Heh.

Adventure Time is property of Pen Ward.

The idea to write this is mine.

This is based of of his comics.

Ch1 Never you mind.

Finn rushed down to marceline's house, holding a gigantic ruby. "She's gonna love this."

He burst through the door and shouted "Marceline! I have something to show you!"

Marceline rushed out of her bedroom into the living room, where Finn stood holding a giant red ruby.

"Marceline, check this out! I found it while exploring the Fire Kingdom!" She takes hold of the ruby, examining it, then sucks the color from it, turning it into a diamond, Then hands it back to Finn.

"Thanks, I was hungry." "But, that gem was hard to find." Finn looks at the sparkling diamond. "Aw, now I have to get another one."

"Man, sorry Finn, you should have spoke up." Finn sighs, "So, what have you been up to?" "Oh, not much, working on some spells." "Spells?" "Yeah, simple stuff." She says, pulling out a book from her shelf.

"There's one that I can't do, I don't have the ingredients, see?" She points to a spell labled "Un-Vampirism."

Jake jumps out of Finn's backpack. "Why do you want to use that, you're perfect as a vampire." Jake asked, looking at her book.

"Oh, its not about me, I actually can't turn back, I was born like this." "Oh." Jake flipped back to her page, "Then who is it for?" "People that I turn." She said, getting the book back from him, "Besides, its unimportant to you. You cant be turned into a vampire, Jake."

Jake sits down on Marceline's lumpy couch. "Who's it for?" Finn said, studying the diamond in his hands.

"Oh, its for someone. Someone I turned long ago, but forgot about."

"Who?" Finn and Jake asked at the same time.

"My ex-boyfriend from High school, Marshall lee. Trust me, its a long story, you wouldnt be interested." She said, as she set down the book, then sighed.

"Tell us!" Finn and Jake said in unison, irritating Marceline. "Okay, okay, as long as you two stop that...twin thing."

"Okay." Finn smiled. Marceline sighed, "A long time ago, I dated Marshall, but he wanted me to turn him, so I bit him and he turned, the next week was alright, but after that, he wanted to turn back. I told him thier was no possible way to turn back, he broke up with me, and that ended that. So now he's roaming the town, horrifying living things, drinking blood, and being generally creepy."

Finn smiled, "Whats the ingredient you need?" "The soul of the Vampire king." "Wait. Arent you the Queen of Vampires?" "Ha, no, thats just an assumed title. The real royalty are in the Nightosphere." She said, grabbing her axe, and playing a few notes on it. "Besides, no one can defeat him. He's like, Immortal or something."

Finn jumps up on the couch, shouting "Marceline, tell me how to get to the nightosphere!"

"Finn, no, you'll just get killed by him." "Marceline, you have my word as a gentleman, that I will not get killed by him."

Marceline sighs, "Fine, But I'm going with you, to make shure you don't die."

She takes a large key, and opens a door leading to a portal. "Well, here we go. The Nightosphere."

Finn walks over to the door, and looks inside. What he sees is beyond all comprehension. "Woah, that is sereously math, Marceline."

She sighs, the pushes him into the portal, Jake follows along, and Marceline floats through the door, closing it behind her. "Wait up, guys."

She floats to the ground and catches Finn and Jake before they fall to thier deaths.

"Welcome to the Nightosphere." She said, looking at all the abandoned buildings, Bars, and Diners.

She walks down to a giant cave and floats down. Finn and Jake climb down rocks. Finn slips and falls, hitting every rock there, then lands on his face, loosing a few teeth. "Owww..."

Marceline looks over at Finn, blood pouring down his face. "Finn, wipe your blood off your face, hurry! You might attract Vampires." He wipes his blood off onto his shirt. "Hey, Finn, you okay?" Jake said, streching down to him. "Yeah, man." He hears loud laughter, and a creature appeared before him.

"Foolish boy, You will never leave here alive."

"Finn, thats him. Thats the Vampire king!" Finn pulls his sword from his backpack and leaps into the air, striking the Vampire king, but the sword goes through him. "Ha, your human weaponry is no match for me."

He picks up Marceline and Jake and says "Say goodbye to your friend and your dog."

The Vampire king dissapears, Finn screams "COME BACK AND FIGHT ME YOU- YOU COWARD!"

Finn falls to his knees, and crys. "Why, why couldnt you have just took me..."

"Hey, Kid." a random skeleton walks over to Finn, tapping his shoulder.

"Huh? Who are you?" He said, sniffling.

"Me? My name is Allen. I saw your friends get taken away, I can help you." Allen smiles, "You see, I used to be his follower. I was never good with group things, so he took my flesh. Heh, thats why I'm a skeleton."

"So are those other skeleton's your friends?" "I wish, no, thier just dead."

"So, Allen, how do I get to his lair?" "Its a dangerous path, You take the first corridor, then take a left, then a right, and when you see a giant door, your there. Although you do need a giant key to get in." "Where can I find that?" "Oh, actually I have it." Allen said, pulling a giant gold key with and eye out of his ribs and hands it to Finn.

"Say, can I go with you? I've been meaning to get my flesh back."

Finn nods, "You seem to know the way, so yes."

End of chapter one.


End file.
